


Falling Like Snow

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lonely Loki (Marvel), M/M, Poor Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Snow, Sweet, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Winter, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony shouldn't have been out in the forest alone. It wasn't because he should have feared the 'fearsome beast', it was because he should never have trusted good weather.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 108
Kudos: 996
Collections: Best Jotunn Loki AUs





	Falling Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fantasy, feelsy fluff I wrote ages ago. Enjoy!

Winter wasn’t like any other season in Tony’s village.

Their village and the forests surrounding it were known to have sudden and dreadful bouts of snow at any time of the year. But to say the snowstorm had come out of nowhere today was a bit of an understatement. 

Tony had been in the forest and while the day had started out crisp, it was nothing out of the ordinary for this time of year. Bright skies and a warm sun were prevalent until all of a sudden the temperature plummeted.

Tony had looked around hurriedly as the first of the snow flurries began to fall, but by the time he’d moved underneath the overhanging of a nearby tree, the ground was completely covered with white and he was starting to shiver violently.

 _Shit_ , he thought, _I’m too far from the paths._

He’d been searching for some of Pepper’s favourite flowers as an apology for breaking (or well, repurposing and taking apart) her wheelbarrow. It would never have been a problem if the snow hadn’t started to fall. It was coming down harder now and the wind was howling. Tony had no protection for a snowstorm. He could barely see the trees in front of him anymore. The weather was only getting worse. 

It was going to be a bad one. 

Tony needed to try and make his way back, or at the very least, find better, warmer shelter. He ducked out from under his tree and started attempting to wade through the ankle-high snow in the direction of the village. 

His teeth were chattering and the tips of his fingers were turning blue. He was trying desperately to keep moving. 

He didn’t know how long he walked and ducked under trees, but Tony started to shout, hoping someone would hear and help him. He was freezing, the cold cutting right through him and taking residence in his bones.

Tony didn’t think once about the old wives tales regarding a fearsome beast that resided in the forest. He hadn’t believed those stories since he was a child. Tony didn't think about anything but trying to stay alive.

But, the path was gone and the snow was piling higher with every moment. When Tony tripped and fell in the snow, he felt his eyes start to close. 

It would be so easy to fall asleep. 

Tony knew he shouldn’t succumb. He tried feebly to move, but with little success. He didn’t hear the sounds of someone approaching or see the shadow that loomed over him. He did feel the thick, warm fur cover him before he was lifted out of the snow and pressed against a hard, chilled chest. The body was still warmer than the snow and Tony snuggled closer.

He didn’t open his eyes, and he fell into unconsciousness without seeing the face of his rescuer.

* * *

Tony woke up warm and wrapped in a soft wool blanket. He stared blearily down at the white sheep-skin. He ran his fingers over it with surprise. Only farmers or the very rich had blankets like that.

He only had vague memories of the storm and collapsing into the snow. Who had found him? Where was he?

Looking around the room, the dwelling wasn’t familiar. 

The house was made of wood and Tony was lying in a cot that was beside a fire which, based off the objects around it, was normally used for cooking. The rest of the room was lived in but sparsely decorated. There was an armchair, a green and black rug on the floor, many piles of books as well as a table covered in parchment, knives and strange items. Lit candles were spread strategically around the room while the windows had wooden shutters that let no light or wind inside. 

There were two doors; one led to the outside world, the other led to what Tony could only assume was his rescuer’s bedroom. 

Sitting up further in the cot, Tony let the rug slide down to his waist. He was surprised to see he was still wearing his clothes. He would have expected them to be removed and hung up to dry, but he couldn’t complain. The room was cold despite the fire and he hoped his rescue hadn’t been forced to go without the heat of the flames or his blanket because of Tony. 

Guiltily, he moved to climb out of the cot, but stopped when the door opened. The cold wind blasted inside, carrying in snow and making Tony shiver. He pulled up the blanket and eyed the fire beside him warily. Luckily, it remained burning despite the sharp, cutting breeze.

When he glanced back, he saw a tall man closing the door. His black hair fell past his shoulders while his body was covered in a thick wolf-skin cloak. He had on black leather boots and pants, but it was only when he turned around that Tony’s breath caught in his chest.

The man was blue. He had curved _horns_. His fingernails were black and clawed while his eyes were blood red.

 _The fearsome beast_ , he mind whispered, reminding Tony of every tale he’d ever heard.

Yet, despite the initial panic, logic, as it always did, shone through. Tony couldn’t dismiss his carefully positioned place by the fire and the thick blanket wrapped around him. He _also_ couldn’t dismiss the cautious way the... person was looking at him. 

They stared at each other, neither of them moving as they seized the other up. Tony had never seen anything like this man. His _rescuer_. The person he should be _thanking_. 

_Tony Stark, you damn well better be polite_ , Tony heard Pepper’s voice in his head, a whip-crack order he automatically followed.

“Thank you,” his voice was a little raspy, but he cleared his throat. “Thank you for saving me.”

The... man’s expression shifted to surprise but he cautiously nodded, accepting Tony’s gratitude. He also stepped further away from the door. He didn’t come towards Tony, but he pulled off his cloak and hung it on a nail on the wall. It left him bare-chested and Tony found himself eyeing the man’s back. His cobalt blue skin was broken up by darker patterns and lines that marked his entire body. 

Tony was _fascinated_. What was he? Why did he live out here alone? He seemed to understand Tony; could he speak? How long had he lived in the forest? Was he the ‘fearsome beast’? Were the rumours true or exaggerated?

He was bubbling with questions, but he forced himself to swallow them down. 

When the other man turned back to face him, Tony smiled. “I’m Tony.”

The man hesitated, but he eventually answered, “Loki.”

His voice was deep and rich. It was accented in a way Tony couldn’t place but the syllables were sharp and crisp. Loki _could_ talk. That would make things much easier.

“How long have I been here?” Tony asked.

“It is now morning.”

Tony winced; that meant he’d been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours. God, his friends would be _panicking_. 

“Okay, right.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Is the snowstorm still raging? Would I be able to head back to the village?”

Loki shook his head. He looked a little uncomfortable as he answered, “The storm will continue for some days. You would not survive the journey.”

 _Shit, shit, shit_. Well, there went his plan to go back home anytime soon. What the hell was he going to do now? 

“You will need to stay here,” Loki said gruffly.

Tony didn’t know if Loki had noticed his worry or if he’d just drawn the only logical conclusion, but Tony wasn’t going to turn his back on the offered hospitality. This guy didn’t seem like the most social or personable guy, but he’d saved Tony’s life. Tony was going to give his blue-skinned roommate the benefit of the doubt.

“I’ll try not to be too much of a pain,” Tony told him. “And if there’s anything I can do to repay you, let me know, yeah?”

Loki tilted his head, eyeing Tony shrewdly. “You do not fear me? You do not attempt to leave rather than stay another night in my home?”

Tony blinked. “Um. I’m warm by the fire? Why would I leave and die? Also, you saved me? Kind of seems counter-intuitive to wait to kill me yourself when the cold would have done it for you?”

Loki continued to stare at him. He was almost glaring, which, Tony had to admit was a little bit intimidating, but he didn’t look angry. It was as if Tony was defying his expectations and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

Tony gained that look a lot from the villagers. 

He had been strange from a young age. Tony didn’t pay attention to superstitions or rumours; he wanted to discover the truth. 

He didn’t stick with the tried, true and underdeveloped ways of the village. He preferred to invent new and _better_ ways to do things. 

Tony was the eccentric blacksmith on the edge of town. He only really had Pepper and Rhodey who attempted to understand him. They managed, for the most part, but he still confounded them on a daily basis.

This guy though? He was large and blue with horns and claws. He was living beside a village that had horror stories about the forest and creatures within it. Tony got the feeling that anybody Loki might have met before Tony, hadn’t taken the sight of his appearance very well.

And that just wouldn’t do. Loki had saved his life and was letting him stay, that overruled any fear Tony might have had at Loki’s appearance. Granted, it didn’t stop Tony’s _curiosity_ about him, but Tony could hold his tongue for a little while.

An hour was a decent amount of time to know someone before asking what they were, right?

The sound of Loki coming closer dragged Tony from his wandering thoughts. He was being careful and _loud_ , his movements were designed to give Tony plenty of warning. He had a basket clasped in one hand that was full of vegetables. He kept an eye on Tony as he grabbed a pot. Tony took it as his cue and climbed out of the cot. He was still in his socks which made standing on the cold floor easier as he picked up the cot and moved it further away from the fire to give Loki more room. 

Tony thought about it for all of a moment before grabbing the sheep’s wool blanket and wrapping it around himself.

Loki was pouring water into the pot and adding vegetables and spice. It seemed vegetable stew was on the menu. Tony shuffled closer, both to get near the fire and see what Loki was doing. Red eyes eyed him warily and Loki paused with a cabbage in his hand. He’d been peeling the leaves and breaking them up as he dropped them into the boiling water.

“Sooo,” Tony drawled. “Vegetable soup?”

Loki grunted and turned back to what he was doing. “You will need food.”

Tony’s stomach quickly rumbled, further confirming that statement. 

Tony tried to resist asking, he really did. But he was so _curious_. “Do you grow your own food?”

Loki stiffened but didn’t stop adding the food to the pot. “Yes.”

“You must hate these sudden snowstorms, huh?” Tony remarked. “The farmers in the village say it’s impossible to grow a good crop when it can drop snow down whenever the weather pleases.”

Loki only seemed to coil tighter. He wasn’t looking at Tony, but he could see the way the other man was glaring at the pot and ripping the vegetables with new fury. The way he snapped a carrot with the power of two fingers alone made Tony stare. Whatever he was, Loki was _strong_.

“Um, so, you’re not human, are you?”

Tony was faced with the _full_ force of that red glare. He almost wanted to step backwards, but well, Pepper always said he had more bravery than good sense. “I mean, you’re kind of blue, and don’t seem to mind the cold? I’m curious. I mean, I’ve heard stories about-”

“The ‘ _fearsome beast_ ’,” Loki snarled, his eyes narrowing and his upper lip curling.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “That. I always called bullshit, you know? But I mean, a dark night and your red eyes would go a long way to scare some kids.” 

Loki’s expression became even sourer. Which, okay, that was probably offensive. Whoops.

“I mean,” Tony hurried to say, “I’m not saying you _are_ a fearsome beast. I mean, you’re kind of intimidating, and probably pretty fearsome, but you’re not a _beast_. You’re human enough, right? Kind of just a blue man with horns.” 

Loki’s expression shifted, becoming more perplexed the more Tony talked. But well, Tony was known for never shutting up and for thinking out loud.

“I mean I get called crazy by half the village and I have a lot of rumours about me that aren’t _exactly_ true, so I get that, I really do. I guess, I’m just like, curious? I’ve never seen you or even _heard_ about you. And-”

“I stay away,” Loki interrupted, dropping the last of the food into the pot and putting the lid on it.

Tony frowned. “That sounds lonely.”

Loki’s smile was wry. “I am the fearsome beast. The monster that haunts your children’s tales.”

Tony grimaced. “Well, when you put it that way...”

“I am a Jotnar. A creature of ice and snow. A myth. A bastard half-breed between a human and full-blood. I belong nowhere.” He shrugged. “I stay away.”

“You cause the snow,” Tony whispered, making the connection. 

Loki tensed and gritted his teeth. He didn’t look at Tony as he stood up and took his basket to another part of the house. Tony could not be ignored that easily. He followed after Loki.

“Is it by accident? I don’t think the snow is deliberate. Can you control it? You said you’re only half-Jotun? I mean, I thought they were legends. How old are you? Are there other Jotuns-”

Loki spun around and Tony was so close he almost collided with him. He barely kept himself standing. Loki was glaring at him. 

“Enough,” he growled. “Or I shall place you back in the snow.”

Tony was still _so curious_ , but even he knew better than to keep following that line of questioning. Maybe later. After a meal. When Loki might be a bit less hostile. 

“Okay. Um, so,” he wrapped his blanket a little tighter now that he was away from the fire. He searched for a subject change. “When will breakfast be?”

“An hour,” Loki answered, relaxing now that they had changed topics. He walked into the part of his house that seemed to be where he stored his food. He unwrapped a piece of cloth to reveal a loaf of bread. He hesitated, but placed it on a wooden crate, stepped back, and gestured for Tony to have at it.

Tony didn’t hesitate. He was pleasantly surprised to find fruit and nuts had been baked into the bread and he very nearly groaned at the taste. It was _good_.

“Damn,” he said around a mouthful of bread. “You are a good baker.”

Loki had been watching him but he glanced away. He didn’t say anything, but Tony caught a hint of pleasure in the man’s gaze. 

“You going to eat?” He asked, offering some of the bread. Loki shook his head. 

Tony shrugged. More for him. 

He did pause mid-bite when something occurred to him. If Loki grew and made his own food, it couldn’t be easy to get everything he needed. Tony looked around the room with fresh eyes and what he saw _hurt_. The guy had barely anything, and most of the items seemed... battered. If he hid from the world and only had what he could scavenge, no wonder he was living on the bare minimum.

 _No wonder the snow storms come so often_. Tony could only make a guess, but the Jotnar were supposed to be weather gods whom the villagers appeased. Loki was a half-breed Jotnar who was completely alone and liable to feel angry and bitter about it... so, yeah, Tony could see accidental snowstorms occurring a lot.

Tony let his gaze drift back to Loki. He was standing almost awkwardly, watching Tony with barely repressed curiosity and puzzlement. 

How many people had Loki met who didn’t fear him on sight? 

The Jotnar were legends. Tony hadn’t even known what they looked like. To anyone who met Loki, he was a horned, clawed, blue _thing_.

He wasn’t a person who cooked vegetable stew and rescued a hapless human about to die in the snow. Actually, Tony was stunned Loki _had_ saved him. He’d blown his cover to do it. He’d expected Tony to _fear_ him and he’d done it anyway. Maybe he felt guilty, or maybe he was just a kind person at heart.

One way or another, it said everything about Loki that Tony needed to know.

Tony might be trapped here until the snowstorm ended, but Tony could make the most of it. And he’d start by learning more about Loki. Tony wanted to find a way to not only pay the guy back, but see if he could help him live something better than a lonely life in an empty house.

* * *

Loki wasn’t the most talkative person. 

Tony tried asking him about a number of subjects but only gained monosyllabic answers or no response at all.

In the end, Tony had decided that if he couldn’t talk _with_ him, he could talk _at_ him. 

It was what found Tony sitting in the cot, the blanket around his shoulders as he regaled Loki with stories of village life, his job as a blacksmith and some of his inventions. Loki was stirring the soup, but his body was angled subtly towards Tony.

He was _listening_ , he was _interested_ , and so, Tony only paused for breath and just kept on talking. 

The village was like any other and didn’t change, but Tony liked problem-solving and creating in his smithy. He could talk for hours about his forge. Pepper and Rhodey always gently but firmly asked him to stop when they’d had enough. Loki kept on listening, his eyes drifting to Tony with intrigue and fascination.

It was almost disappointing when he needed to stop so that Loki could serve them each a bowl of stew for breakfast.

Tony didn’t make any comment on the chipped pottery or the misshapen wooden spoon that was placed on the floor for him to collect. Loki was taking great pains to keep them from touching or getting too close.

He even started to walk to the other side of the room to have his meal, and Tony wasn’t letting that stand.

“Hey,” he called, making Loki stop. “Why are you going over there?”

Loki glanced between Tony and the floor beside him. He looked hesitant, but slowly he took a seat on the floor, seeming unconcerned about the chill. He was still a good metre away, but Tony beamed at him.

Tony took his first mouthful of stew and closed his eyes. “Mmm. This is amazing.” He opened his eyes and took another spoonful. “You definitely give Pepper a run for her money.”

Loki was smiling faintly and blowing on his stew to cool it. Tony was fascinated to see the man’s breath make clouds in the air. He wasn’t doing that before. Loki had to be consciously cooling his breath to help lower the temperature of the soup.

It was _so_ fascinating.

Tony was so busy staring at Loki’s soup and trying to guess how cold Loki liked his food that he was startled when the other man actively started a conversation.

He was tentative about it, his expression wary as if expecting to be met with rejection. “Your profession does not bring you to the forest. What made you come here today?”

“Pepper,” Tony answered. He grimaced. “She’s going to be worried sick.” He sighed. “Well, hopefully I’ll be able to show up with her flowers anyway.”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah. They’re purple, pink and black. Grow on a bush. I owe her an apology. I thought I’d start with flowers to make her less inclined to yell at me.” Tony tilted his head. “Hey, do you think almost dying means she’ll be more likely to forgive me for stealing her wheelbarrow?”

“...Perhaps,” Loki answered with a furrowed brow, not seeming sure of his answer.

“I think she will forgive me,” Tony said firmly. “With or without the flowers. Although, the flowers will probably help, especially if I’m going to lie about how I survived.”

“You’re going to lie?”

Tony blinked and gave his attention back to the confused Jotun. “Well, yeah. I thought you wouldn’t want me to say anything?”

Loki opened his mouth, paused and closed it again. The furrow in his brow deepened as he stared at his stew. Tony waited with the limited patience he possessed.

“I would prefer others not find me,” Loki eventually answered.

“Then, I won’t say a word,” Tony insisted. When Loki looked up at him, he flashed a smile. “Promise.”

Loki smiled wryly and went back to his food. Tony doubted the other man believed him, but Tony could understand his distrust and didn’t take it personally. 

Turning back to the stew, Tony ate it quietly, letting his thoughts wander as he contemplated the Jotun before him and the next few days locked in a house with him. Tony would, quite simply, go mad without something to do.

Talking was all well and good but if Loki wouldn’t appease his curiosity, he’d start climbing the walls. Letting his gaze drift around the room, Tony could see a few things that could use improvements or outright fixing. Tony was better with metal than he was with wood, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t carved, built and repaired before.

He was more often than not the person that people in the village came to when they needed a solution. Tony could always provide one. He had a unique way of breaking down problems and not only fixing but rebuilding them into better versions of themselves.

The wobbly table in the corner was going to be the first of Tony’s projects. Well, assuming Loki wanted him poking around and fixing things.

And assuming he could do _anything_ without the proper tools. But that had never stopped Tony before; he wouldn’t let it get in his way now.

“Do you need to use that table over there?” Tony pointed at the item in question.

Loki glanced over at it. “Why?”

“It wobbles. I want to fix it.”

Loki blinked. “You have not seen it wobble.”

“I can see the slant. And the break. And the book you have keeping it steady. It might not be pretty but I can fix that.”

Loki looked baffled. “Why?”

“Because it’s a problem and I can do something about it. Because it’s the least I can do, and because I will go mad if I don’t have something to do while I’m here.” Tony grinned. “So make me a list and I can find a way to fix anything on it.”

The Jotun was frowning again, staring at his soup and stirring it thoughtfully. Tony continued to eat the last of his own, raising the bowl to his lips and drinking the final drops. It took a few minutes before Loki eventually said, “I shall clear the table.”

Tony brightened. “Great! Finish up your soup, Lokes, and then I’ll get to work. Do you have spare wood? A chisel? Or even a knife? Can you get me sap? This fire won’t get as hot as my forge, but I can fashion a nail or two if you have spare metal lying around.”

Loki blinked, but he was starting to smile. “You truly do not fear me. You truly wish to help.” He shook his head, still looking mystified. “I will find what you seek, Tony.”

“Great!” Tony enthused, rubbing his hands together. There was nothing like the challenge of a new project, and working with the bare minimum would test him and force him to create new solutions.

He couldn’t wait.

* * *

It had been two days since Tony had woken up in Loki’s home, and for all that he was trapped inside as the snowstorm raged, he was actually enjoying himself.

Loki had been quiet and withdrawn for the first day, but Tony had a tendency to talk while he worked, he also sometimes needed another set of hands. 

The Jotun was used to being alone and so it took him a little while to open up, but by breakfast the following morning, he was starting to relax. And _damn_ was he sarcastic. Tony found himself laughing more than once at his witty comebacks.

Loki still liked to keep at least a metre of distance between them, but he was starting to speak more and even ask questions. 

Tony learned that Loki had lived in the house for twenty years. It had been abandoned when Loki stumbled on it and made it his home. He enjoyed the solitude and seclusion that the forest afforded him.

He didn’t speak about where he’d been before he came here, but Tony got the impression it didn’t hold a lot of happy memories, so Tony had avoided asking about it.

It was blatantly obvious that Loki was lonely and enjoying Tony’s company. It was also obvious that he didn’t quite know how to interact with him. Tony confused him, and he was still trying to find his footing.

It couldn’t be more obvious than when Loki made them dinner for their second night together. Tony had avoided the cooking for the most part, working on fixing the items Loki had requested, but he’d reached a natural stopping point and after washing his hand in the bowl of water Loki had prepared for him, he came over to Loki. The woollen blanket had been exchanged for another wolf-pelt cloak and he dropped down beside Loki next to the fire.

The Jotun tensed as their sides brushed. Tony ignored it to ask. “What can I do to help?”

Loki didn’t pull away from him, but it looked like he wanted to. “Nothing. I am fine.”

“You sure? Four hands are better than two.” 

He lightly bumped their shoulders together, but Loki didn’t even move with the gesture. He just coiled tighter.

 _How long has it been since someone has touched him?_ The thought whispered through Tony’s mind and sent a shard of pain through his heart.

Loki had been here twenty years; had he even spoken to someone in that time, let alone had physical contact? Had anyone ever treated him in a genuinely friendly manner?

Tony found himself reaching out before he could think. His hand barely touched the cool skin of Loki’s arm before the other man was recoiling and pulling his arm close to his chest. He eyed Tony with deep suspicion, but Tony wasn’t about to recoil, in fact, he just held Loki’s guarded gaze and brought his hand forward again.

Loki was tense, but he didn’t retreat as Tony’s fingers skimmed Loki’s arm. He was fascinated by the raised ridges and found himself tracing them down Loki’s forearm and to the back of his palm. Loki’s skin was colder than Tony’s. He felt like he’d been out in the snow rather than inside the warm house.

Which begged the question...

“Do you find it too warm in here with the fire burning?” He glanced up at Loki. 

The other man was only in pants and had been for the majority of the time Tony had been awake. He’d taken his boots off to sleep last night and then never put them back on.

“It’s fine,” Loki answered softly. His eyes were fixed on Tony’s hand which was resting over his.

Tony glanced down and stared at the stark contrast in skin tones. For a moment, he almost wanted to link their fingers and see how their hands looked together, but he dismissed the thought.

He pulled his hand back and smiled at Loki. “Let me know if it gets too hot. I can always rug up more.”

Loki gave a sharp nod and glanced away. Tony could see him swallow roughly before picking up a cabbage. He thrust it at Tony, almost making him drop it. “Rip it for the stew.”

Tony grinned a little and did as requested. “Do you mostly eat stew and bread?”

“Yes,” Loki grunted. “Fruit, when it’s in season. Meat, when I hunt.”

Tony nodded and dropped some cabbage into the stew. His hand briefly brushed Loki’s who was dropping in a carrot. Loki’s hand jerked, but he didn’t pull it away. Tony grinned, feeling triumphant; he even shuffled a little closer. His pleasure only grew when Loki didn’t retreat but let their sides press against one another.

“What’s your favourite food?” Tony asked.

Loki hesitated. “Apples.”

“Crisp and fresh; great in the morning or in a pie.” He agreed. “I like roast beef and vegetables.” Tony’s eyes went a little dreamy. “Best thing after a long day at the forge or a week of travelling.” He laughed ruefully and shook his head. “But I don’t have it often. I’m not a good cook and live by myself.”

“Oh?” Loki questioned, looking confused. “But you speak of a woman...”

“My friend,” Tony clarified. “Any man would be lucky to have her, but she has yet to find someone worth marrying.”

Loki nodded slowly, his frown becoming more pensive as he gripped the large spoon and stirred the pot. 

When Loki spoke, the question surprised Tony, “She did not seek to marry you?”

“Me?” He asked, incredulous. “I would make a useless husband.” He shook his head. “No, I’m grateful to be her friend.”

Tony couldn’t imagine marrying Pepper. He adored her, but he annoyed her now, Tony could only picture how much more difficult he would be as an absent husband; lost in his forge and refusing to come out for food, let alone conversation.

He had been eyed by many women in his youth, but Tony could be rough and rude and soon lost their affection. Tony didn’t suffer fools and he said what he thought. Tony had lost interest in the women of the village when they were all the same. 

Pepper was the only one to break the dutiful, silent and appeasing role. He loved her, but not as a perspective wife.

Tony wanted intrigue, fire and challenge. He had yet to find a woman who inspired those feelings. He had yet to find a _man_ for that matter. Tony had remained single, alone and eccentric. He had been happy and rarely felt lonely.

The same could not be said for Loki who didn’t have the option of friends, let alone _romantic partners._

It wasn’t fair. Loki was a fantastic guy. He might be blue and have horns, but he was funny, kind-hearted and intelligent. He deserved more then what he had. 

“It would be nice if I could introduce you. I think she would like you. Rhodey as well.”

Loki was already shaking his head and protesting. “You promised you would not-”

“I know,” Tony agreed, placing his hand on Loki’s arm. The Jotun had tensed again. “And I won’t, but you don’t deserve to be alone here, Loki.”

“I am the fearsome beast,” Loki muttered. “You have not changed that.”

“ _You_ are not a fearsome beast,” Tony argued hotly. “You are Loki and you are my friend.”

Loki startled and snapped his head to Tony. His eyes were wide. “What?”

“You are my friend,” Tony insisted. “And nothing will change my mind about that.”

Loki’s face slackened with shock before his blue cheeks darkened to a deep purple. He glanced away and shifted awkwardly, obviously flustered by Tony’s declaration. It made Tony’s smile soften even as a part of him wished to hug Loki.

How many friends had Loki had? Tony didn’t like to think he was the first and only.

It only further proved that Loki was not some ‘fearsome beast’ he was a lonely man who deserved a companion who wasn’t forced by a snowstorm to spend a few days with him.

Tony had already decided he liked Loki, and Tony would do what he always did when he found someone he claimed as his friend; bombard them with his attention and affection.

Loki might believe that Tony would leave and never come back once the snow cleared, but Tony had other plans.

* * *

After that night, Tony made a point to touch Loki more, and surprisingly, Loki started to lean into his touches and even tentatively offer them back.

They were only light, simple caresses; a hand on his shoulder or arm, their fingers brushing as Loki handed him things.

The atmosphere became more relaxed and Loki started to tell him stories about the forests. 

He’d chased bandits out of the woods when he first arrived. He’d also helped to secretly guide wayward travellers out of the forest. Loki mentioned a playful fox family he had befriended and even now, generations down the line, he still played with their kits.

Tony listened with rapt attention as Loki told his tales. He had a flare for words and could paint beautiful pictures that made Tony feel as if he was present for every story.

Tony had never been one for nature and usually avoided the forests, but the way Loki talked, it made Tony want to spend long days walking every path and being shown the hidden beauties that only Loki knew how to find.

He even found himself stopping his repairs to give his full attention to Loki. He’d never done that for someone before, but Loki was utterly fascinating. Loki would even sit beside him, curious about what he was doing. He let Tony ramble about any and everything.

Tony had never felt so comfortable with someone before. He never _noticed_ how quiet the house was until Loki went out to gain more firewood, food and to check on the progress of the snowstorm. Tony had heard it rage for days, but it seemed to be gentling with hours in between bouts of snow. Loki had explained he would be gone for a few hours this time, not the usual fifteen or twenty minutes.

Tony hadn’t been happy about that, but he’d accepted it and trailed after Loki as he went to the door and pulled it open. The snow was thick and went up to Tony’s shoulders, almost completely blocking the door. Loki pushed it to the side like it was little more than a cobweb so that he could make a large enough hole to step out from the doorframe. 

He then pressed his hands to the snow as if it was a solid wall and hoisted himself on top of it. He stood easily and walked on top of it as if he weighed nothing. Tony gaped and shouted after him. “Loki! Loki, get back here!” 

Loki looked over his shoulder curiously. The wind was whistling through his hair and sending snowflakes flurrying around them. He walked back and leant down to Tony’s level. “Yes?”

“How do you _do_ that?” Tony demanded, awed. “You don’t sink!”

Loki blinked and looked down at his feet. He wasn’t wearing boots and his bare feet were curled around the edge of the snow like it was a perch. 

Tony reached out curiously and touched the top of Loki’s foot. It was freezing and he jerked back slightly, but only for a moment before he reached back; touching Loki’s skin and then the snow. 

“This is amazing,” he murmured.

“It is nothing,” Loki mumbled. He gently took Tony’s hand and pushed it back under the warmth of the wolf-skin cloak. “The wind will pick up. You must step back inside by the fire.”

“But-”

“It comes from my heritage,” Loki explained. He squeezed Tony’s hand which he hadn’t let go of. He then gave a small, hesitant smile. “I can explain more over our evening meal?”

Tony grinned. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Loki smile was almost boyish and his eyes were bright with excitement. He squeezed Tony’s hand again before letting him go. 

“Close the door and stay inside,” Loki told him, standing again.

Tony grinned and looked up at him. “Where else am I going to go, Lokes?”

Loki’s smile dropped slightly, and Tony cursed himself for spoiling the Jotun’s good mood, but he didn’t have long to regret it before Loki was nodding at him, turning on his heel and disappearing into the snow-covered woodland.

Sighing, Tony shut the door and wrapped the cloak around him further. He made his way back to the fire and dropped down beside it. He placed his hands above the flame, letting them warm. He knew that Loki was in his element and that he would be fine, but Tony still felt worried

Loki had explained that his clearing and home tended to get battered the most by the snow, as if he was calling the storm to him. The rest of the forest was protected by the trees. It allowed most of the animals and plants to survive the weather with little difficulty. 

Privately, Tony believed that Loki was innately protecting the forest and the animals within it. Tony’s village, after all, never got spared the brutal backlash of the snowstorm. But, Loki liked the animals and they liked him. It made sense that, even subconsciously, he would try and protect them.

Looking down at his hand, Tony flexed it, remembering Loki’s chilled touch and affectionate squeeze. It made him smile. Loki was so worried that something would happen to him. He always stoked the fire and hovered nearby before he left for his room at night; carefully confirming that Tony would be warm enough.

He was such a nice guy.

Tony had already decided he would make Loki something in his forge when he got home; a thank you gift and further proof that Tony wasn’t going anywhere. Loki had made a friend, and Tony was going to come back and visit Loki whenever he could until Loki believed it.

* * *

When Loki returned it was with a bang. Literally. He kicked open the door and Tony jumped half a foot and dropped the items in his hands.

Loki just climbed inside the house with his hands full. He had a large slab of meat and a proud smile. He walked over to the fire with only a triumphant flash of his grin to Tony for a greeting. 

His hands were covered in blood, but he worked with ease and familiarity to put the meat onto the spit. Tony had walked over cautiously, looking between Loki and the piece of meat. It wasn’t professionally cut, that was obvious. It was still incredibly well chosen and carved. It made Tony think that Loki had hunted and filleted whatever was on the spit.

“I shall be back.”

Tony opened his mouth, not entirely sure what he wanted to say but Loki was already walking back to the door and jumping onto the snow. Tony stared after him in pure confusion, but eventually he went and shut the door to keep out the cold.

He only had to wait a half hour before Loki was back. He was clean with no sign of blood or disarray. In fact, he actually looked... _tidy_. His hair had less tangles than usual and his nails looked trimmed. He also had about twenty familiar purple, pink and black flowers in his hands.

“They’re the flowers I came out here for,” Tony murmured.

Loki nodded and brought them to rest on the table. Tony walked over and stood beside Loki as he laid them out. His expression was difficult to decipher as he separated them into two piles. He gestured at one half. “For your Pepper.”

“Thank you,” Tony replied, “I really appreciate that.”

Loki glanced at him, a shy smile tilting his lips. A strand of black hair fell over his face, and Tony didn’t know what made him do it, but he reached up for it. Loki froze and Tony brushed it behind Loki’s ear. He then lingered with his fingers touching Loki’s hair.

_Purple would look nice on him._

Tony glanced down at the flowers and plucked one from the table. He didn’t let himself second guess it as he tucked the flower behind Loki’s ear. He smiled at Loki’s surprised expression. The Jotun’s hand came up and touched the petals. 

“Looks good on you,” Tony told him.

The moment felt pregnant with emotion as they stared at one another. Tony found himself swallowing thickly and having to look away and step back. He felt short of breath. His heart clenched and his stomach fluttered and that left Tony startled and trying to pull himself together.

Loki lightly touched his arm and flashed a sweet smile before saying, “I’ll prepare our meal.”

Tony nodded, his eyes tracking Loki and flicking to the flower still tucked behind his ear.

Did he... could he really... was he becoming _infatuated_ with Loki?

No. Surely, it was the confined space talking? Surely, it was circumstance and nothing else?

But... he’d never met anyone like Loki, and that automatically drew Tony’s attention. He liked him; he got along well with him. Was Loki the person Tony had always been waiting for but never found? Someone to fascinate and entrance him? Someone he could spend his life with and never grow bored?

Tony had no idea, but it certainly seemed like _Loki_ might be interested in _him_.

Wasn’t it only the other day he’d mentioned a roast and vegetables as his favourite meal? And Loki had gone out and hunted him some meat. He was getting out spices and vegetables and preparing to cook his favourite meal all for _Tony_.

Tony couldn’t remember the last time someone had done that for him, let alone gone to all the trouble of _hunting_ the food for him. Tony’s chest flooded with warmth and he watched Loki with a smile on his lips.

Loki might have horns and blue skin, but that didn’t take away from his beauty. It _enhanced_ it as far as Tony was concerned. He was ethereal and elegant. He was intelligent and kind.

Maybe there was something that could develop between them?

If that was the case, Tony was willing to spend the next few days figuring it out. Loki had said the snowstorm would last a week, which was plenty of time to learn what he and Loki felt.

* * *

Loki surprised him by not only cooking a beautiful roast meal, but he even pulled out a crate to fashion as a table. He put the spare flowers in a jar at the centre and laid his wolf-skin cloak on the ground for Tony to sit on. 

He looked slightly awkward, even embarrassed when he presented the makeshift table and dinner to Tony, but he smiled and squeezed Loki’s wrist. “It’s wonderful, Loki.”

Loki glanced away, but his cheeks were almost as purple as the flower still in his hair. They sat down to their meal. Loki cut him slices of the meat and served him vegetables. There wasn’t any wine, but there was a berry juice that Loki made. It was sweet and the whole experience felt special.

They sat by the fire, sitting opposite each other and talking about whatever came to mind. Loki lived up to his promise and explained the little he knew about his race and what he was able to do. The snowstorms were more drastic uses of his powers. He could also create smaller aspects of winter; snowflakes, ice, frost, a cold wind. He could raise and lower his body temperature and walk over snow without leaving an imprint.

It felt like any courtship dinner Tony had experienced in the past, only without the ceremony he had grown to associate with them. They told stories, laughed and remained at ease with each other. There was no discomfort or boredom. Tony had _fun_ and he didn’t want the night to end.

But, eventually it did. 

Tony had praised Loki for his cooking and the evening. Loki had grinned at the flattery and tidied up the table and the leftovers that would be used for breakfast. It was only when everything was cleared away that things became awkward.

They were standing beside Tony’s bedding, just like they did every night. Loki had hung up his wolf-skin earlier and the room was in shadow with only the fire to illuminate them. Loki was closer than he’d been in the past. Tony’s head was tilted to look up at the other man. His red eyes looked like blood in the firelight and his skin was almost black beneath the shadows. His horns were a stark, bright white.

Loki looked beautiful.

“I enjoyed our evening,” Loki said, his voice soft.

“Me too,” Tony answered. “It was perfect.”

Loki ducked his head. He was playing with his fingers and biting his bottom lip. “I like having you here, Tony.”

“I like being here.” Tony grinned. “You’re great to be around, Loki.”

Loki’s hands stopped fidgeting and he raised his eyes. The air felt charged as they looked at each other. They were so close, Tony only needed to take a step and their chests would be brushing. 

This was the moment in every courtship where Tony would have kissed his partner. He would have touched her waist and drew her into a soft embrace before promising to collect her for another outing in the coming days.

Tony was waiting with barely contained excitement. He wanted to feel Loki’s lips against his own, wanted to feel the Jotun’s cold hands sliding over his waist. 

Loki even started to shift, looking moments away from leaning down. He rocked forward – but at the last moment he flinched away. His expression twisted and fell and before Tony could do more than frown, Loki was stepping backwards.

He wouldn’t look at Tony, his head was lowered and his voice was painfully drawn, “G-Good evening, Tony.”

“Loki,” He started to say, reaching out to touch him, but Loki was turning on his heel and disappearing.

He all but ran into his own room and hurriedly shut the door. He moved so quickly that the flower fell out of his hair to land on the floor. Tony bent down and picked it up, holding the flower close and looking between it and the shut door.

“What happened?” he whispered to the empty room.

Tony didn’t understand, but it hurt. The ache started in his heart and spread throughout his chest. He thought he’d been obvious and encouraging. He thought Loki would kiss him.

But, apparently he was wrong.

His shoulder slumping, Tony hesitated for a moment before taking the flower and hooking it through Loki’s wolf-skin cloak. He fingered the petal before stroking through the fur that Loki had lain down on the ground to keep him warm.

Tony sighed before making his way over to his bedding. He climbed inside it and wrapped himself in his cloak and blanket. He stared at the flames and tried to work out what had gone wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Tony woke up with the fire at its last embers. He stoked it to life and added another piece of wood to the flame. He expected to look up and see Loki at any moment, but his door was shut.

The flower was missing from his cloak, but otherwise there was no indication Loki had woken up, let alone ventured into the room.

Tony was more anxious than he wanted to admit. He was worried he’d misconstrued things and made Loki uncomfortable. Maybe it _hadn’t_ been a courtship dinner? Maybe Loki _hadn’t_ wanted to kiss him?

Yet, every time he tried to convince himself of that, he couldn’t completely believe it. He was certain Loki was interested in him. So what was the problem? And why was he hiding in his room?

Tony was almost ready to knock on the door and demand an answer, but before he could do it, he heard the door creaking open. He’d been awake for almost an hour and he jumped from his position beside the fire, turning to face Loki.

Yet, all his questions and words about last night’s near kiss fled when he saw Loki’s tight, closed-off expression and the set of Loki’s shoulders.

“Loki?” he asked.

“The snowstorm has passed quicker than I imagined.” Loki looked away from Tony. “I must return you to your village.”

“Oh.” 

It was like a bucket of water upended over his head. He thought he’d have more time.

“Eat breakfast, take your flowers,” Loki told him. “I will clear the snow.”

He started to walk towards the door and Tony hurried to intercept him. He gripped Loki’s arm and the other man froze. “Loki...”

His words trailed off, he didn’t know where to start or what to say. Loki just gave him a small, strained smile and gently uncurled Tony’s fingers from his arm.

“You have friends that will be worried for you, Tony. You must not waste time.”

Tony felt a stab of guilt over Pepper and Rhodey. Gods, they must be terrified and assuming he was dead.

The reminder was enough to silence his protests and before Tony knew what had happened, Loki had opened the door and jumped onto the snow. He turned his back to Tony and started using his hands to scoop the snow away.

Tony only watched him for a few moments before he made himself turn away. He could collect his thoughts while preparing to leave. They had a long walk back to the edge of the forest, he could talk to Loki then, and even if they didn’t sort everything out, he could always come back once Pepper and Rhodey knew he was okay.

Decision made, Tony had a quick meal of leftovers and bread. He then tinkered with the last few projects on his list until Loki had finished.

“Tony?” He called. He was standing just outside the door on a small pile of snow. He hesitantly held out his hand.

Tony grabbed Pepper’s flowers and shut the door behind him. He took Loki’s hand before before being led towards the trees that surrounded the clearing where Loki’s home rested. Tony didn’t have much time to do anything but grip Loki tightly and try to stay upright.

Loki was walking on top of the snow whereas Tony was sinking through and trying not to trip. He ended up gripping Loki’s arm and standing close to him. He thought it would get easier when they reached the tree line, but while the snow was lighter it hid roots, rocks and dips in the ground.

Loki was navigating with ease, while Tony was trying not to fall on his face. 

The wind was cold and biting and he was grateful for Loki’s wolf-skin to help keep him warm. They hadn’t been walking for more than ten minutes but it felt like an hour.

“Couldn’t we have waited until summer?” Tony grumbled, but Loki didn’t even crack a smile.

It reminded Tony of the night before and he shifted to better see Loki’s face. His expression was pinched and he was doing his best to avoid looking at Tony.

“Loki,” he started, “I’m really glad you found me. I liked meeting you.” 

Loki nodded jerkily but didn’t say anything. 

Tony gave a hesitant, hopeful smile. “Maybe I could come back for another dinner?”

Loki sucked in a short breath and they came to a stop. Loki finally looked at him, his red eyes piercing. The look in them was full of longing, yet, it took only a moment for that to be snuffed out. His expression shuttered and he glanced away. He started pulling Tony again. 

“Loki-”

“You promised you would tell no one about me.”

“I won’t!” Tony insisted hotly.

“You will lie about how you survived?”

“I said I would-”

“Then, that is enough.”

Tony frowned, feeling confused. “Huh?”

“You have fixed my things. You have dined with me. You are... kind.” Loki tugged him harshly to the right and Tony almost fell over. “I have liked our meals and our time.”

“So have I!”

Loki didn’t seem to be listening. “You are safe. I am safe. That is all I need.”

“Loki-”

He stopped them again and turned to face Tony. They were surrounded by trees on all sides, birds were singing. It could have been the most romantic moment of Tony’s life, but it wasn’t, not when Loki was looking at him with sadness and pain.

Loki let go of his wrist and wavered with his hand in the air, but he eventually brought it forward and pressed two fingers to Tony’s cheek. He looked regretful yet resigned.

“You gave me something I will not forget.”

Loki hesitated for just a moment before dropping his fingers and replacing them with a soft brush of his chilled blue lips.

“Take care, dearest Tony,” he whispered. “The path to your left will lead you home.”

Tony started to protest when Loki pulled away, but a flurry of snow, too well aimed and timed blew against his face, and by the time he was wiping it out of his eyes, Loki was gone.

He spun in a circle, looking for a trace of the other man, but he was nowhere to be found. Tony glared and was more than ready to try to find his way back to the Jotun's home, but before he could try, he heard voices in the distance. They were faint, but Tony could hear Rhodey, and if he was in the forests and shouting Tony’s name, he’d probably organised a search party.

Tony cursed, not wanting anyone in the village to stumble on Loki’s house. He looked around and quickly spotted a rock. He picked it up and went to the nearest tree, carving a marker; he then continued to mark the trees with arrows as he made his way down the path, looking for his friend.

He didn’t know how he would explain his wolf-skin coat or his survival, but he’d come up with something.

It only had to be plausible enough to get his friends off his back and allow him to slip back into the forest.

Because if Loki thought he was getting away from Tony Stark that easily, he had another thing coming.

* * *

Tony found Rhodey in quick order. His friend looked like he’d seen a ghost and he wrapped him in a tight hug that Tony completely melted into. 

“ _By the Gods, Tony_ ,” Rhodey whispered beside Tony’s ear. “ _We thought you were dead_.”

He’d clung a little tighter at hearing that and gave the first of many apologies. Rhodey wanted to know where he’d been, how he’d lived, where he’d gained his wolf-skin cloak and how he’d picked such fresh flowers for Pepper after having been gone for almost four days.

Tony’s answers ranged from the vague, to the bizarre and eventually petered into silence. He didn’t like lying to his friend, but at the same time, Rhodey seemed more interested in getting him back to the village and in front of a fire instead of gaining answers.

Pepper was as pale as Rhodey when they walked into her home. She hugged Tony just as tightly and had to choke back tears when he offered her the flowers with a lopsided smile. She hugged him again and placed them in a pot with trembling hands.

When it was just the three of them and he was in front of the fire, they glared at him and demanded answers. He’d hesitated for a long moment before eventually admitting, “I was found by someone.”

“Who?” Rhodey demanded.

“A hermit. They want to be left alone. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone about them.” He reached out and grabbed both his friends hands. “Please. They saved my life. They gave me this cloak; they gave me food and shelter and only wanted privacy in return. Please, don’t make me break my promise anymore then I have to.”

Rhodey and Pepper glanced at each other. Pepper looked worried while Rhodey was frowning heavily. He squeezed their hands. “He’s not a danger. He keeps to himself. He _saved me_ and helped me get back when the snowstorm stopped. He even helped me find the flowers I went looking for. _Please._ ”

Pepper was the first to nod. “He saved your life, if all he wants is privacy, he deserves it.”

They both turned to look at Rhodey. Tony’s eyes were beseeching and his friend soon sighed and nodded. “Okay, Tony. We won’t tell anyone about him.”

“Thank you,” Tony said, squeezing their hands again before letting go. He sat back in his chair and apologised again. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“You never should have gone out there alone.” Rhodey glared at him. “You should have asked me to go with you.”

“I didn’t think a snowstorm would start!”

“You know they aren’t predictable!” Rhodey argued. “You should have worn warmer clothes or done something to better protect yourself!”

Tony crossed his arms not liking being reprimanded, especially when Rhodey had a very good point and he should have been more prepared. “I should have been fine.”

“Well, you weren’t,” Rhodey insisted, but his glare only lasted for a few seconds before he deflated and cupped Tony’s arm. “Gods, Tony. I’m glad you’re alright. But don’t ever do that again.”

“I’d rather you destroy everything in my home,” Pepper added, her eyes still wide with lingering fear. “Gods, Tony.” She leant forward and took his hand. “I don’t want to go through that again.”

“I’m sorry.” He looked at his friends, the closest he had to a family. “I’ll be more careful.”

It was a testament to their relief that they didn’t notice the words he’d chosen.

Neither of them realised he’d never promised to stay out of the forest.

* * *

It took the better part of three days before Tony was able to slip from under Rhodey’s watchful eye and Pepper’s mothering touches. He woke early in the morning and left a note should either of them come to check on him (but he’d insisted on forging in solitude and as that wasn’t uncommon, they seemed to buy it).

He pulled the wolf-skin cloak around him as well as his warmest clothes. He left his home just as the sun had risen and made his way into the forest. Tony wasn’t the greatest tracker, but even he was able to remember the path he had taken back with Rhodey. It was then only a minute before he found the last of the symbols he’d carved in the tree.

Giddily, he followed them back to the spot that Loki had left him. It became slightly more complicated from that point, but Tony had a brilliant memory and sense of direction. He still made marks in the tree as he went. It took almost two hours, but he was able to follow the path Loki had dragged him through with only a few momentary problems and re-routing.

Tony had been taking care to be quiet, not wanting to make such a ruckus to attract a wolf or any other predator. He had still expected Loki would hear him. Yet, when he stepped into the clearing, he found Loki sitting in what remained of the snow. His door was open and he was twirling the remains of a wilting purple flower in his hands.

He looked defeated and depressed. It pulled at Tony’s heart and made him call out softly, “Hey, Loki.”

Loki jerked and his head snapped up. He stared at Tony with shock, not moving, barely _breathing_ before he was suddenly on his feet. He dropped the flower onto the snow but hurried over to Tony. 

“Why are you here?” He asked roughly, yet a moment later, he looked Tony up and down, lingering on his cheeks and hands. “It is still too cold for you.”

He hesitated for only a moment before touching Tony’s shoulder and back, hustling him inside the house and directly over to the fireplace. It wasn’t lit, but Loki set to work piling it with wood and starting the flame. Tony let his eyes skim the house while he did. 

The cot was missing, but little else had changed - although, Tony could see purple flowers lingering around the room. Many of them were wilting, but some were fresh. Loki had taken the time to pick more and decorate his house... in memory of Tony?

The moment the flames begin to form, he was gently guiding Tony even closer. His concern was obvious, but so was a deeper uncertainty. 

“Why are you here?” he repeated. “You were at your village. You were safe...”

“I said I’d come back.” Tony frowned. “You didn’t believe me?”

“You had no need.” Loki’s eyes had been on the ground but he flicked them up, looking at Tony’s cheek. “And I...” he glanced away, “I thought you would never...”

Tony stepped forward and touched Loki’s arm. It made him startle and look back at him. Tony just smiled and shifted closer. “I had good reasons to come back, Loki. I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk and fix things. I wanted to learn more about you, keep you company and have dinner with you again.”

“But...”

Tony squeezed his arm. “I liked dinner with you. I like _you_.”

Loki swallowed. “But I am not... human.”

“What makes you think you have to be?” Tony asked softly.

Disbelief was still painted across Loki’s face, but so was something wishful. He shifted closer and Tony tilted his head up and angled himself in open encouragement. When Loki leant down, Tony let his eyes drift closed. The first brush of lips was chaste and tentative. Tony pushed up, letting their mouths press firmer. 

He slid his hand to Loki’s neck, brushing over the markings there and feeling Loki shiver. His fingers threaded into Loki’s hair, but before he could pull him closer, Loki was moving away. He made a small sound of protest, but it didn’t deter Loki.

“You could have someone easier,” his voice was strained. “I can’t be seen. I live here. I can’t be in your village. I-”

Tony let go of Loki’s arm to bring up his hand and brush his fingers over Loki’s mouth, silencing him.

“I don’t need to be in my village. I don’t need to be seen either. There’s only two people there I care about and I can go visit them.”

Tony let his fingers shift; travelling over Loki’s skin, tracing the raised markings and sliding up to stroke over the fascinating and strong horns that only made Loki look remarkable. Loki’s eyes slipped closed and he caught Tony’s wrist. It wasn’t a halting touch, but more of a reverent one. Loki was leaning into each curious stroke of Tony’s fingers.

“You’re beautiful,” Tony whispered without thinking, yet he meant every word.

Loki’s eyes opened and he stared at Tony. 

“You are perfect,” Loki whispered back, before leaning in again and letting their mouths brush. Tony let out a soft sound and curled into the touch. He tugged Loki closer and enjoyed the cool skin and pure strength he felt against him.

Tony would have happily let it go on forever, but when he heard the sudden sound of cracking ice. Tony jerked back and looked around with confusion. He sucked in a breath when he noticed the roof. Icicles had started to form, but while some were the straight and pointed shapes he was familiar with, the ones that held his focus were those shaped like the purple flowers littering Loki’s home.

He heard Loki make a sound and glanced back at him. Loki’s face was going purple with mortification. 

_Oh_ , Tony thought, _snowstorms are when he’s sad and angry. This is when he’s **happy**._

Tony grinned and wormed himself closer to the other man, pressing his face against Loki’s neck and kissing his jaw. 

“I love it,” he told him. “It’s just as beautiful as you.”

“No, it is not,” Loki answered gruffly. “I will melt it-”

“Don’t you dare,” Tony argued. 

“But-”

Tony shifted his head to hold Loki’s gaze. “It shows you’re happy, Loki.”

Loki’s flush reappeared and he flicked his eyes away, he also cupped the back of Tony’s head and pressed it back against his neck, hiding Tony’s face. It made Tony snigger, but he didn’t fight it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and drew in a deep breath.

Loki’s skin smelt like winter, and the way the Jotun’s arms wrapped around him made Tony feel safe and happy.

He might not have known Loki for long, but sometimes, he didn’t need to. He'd known Rhodey and Pepper were important the moment he'd met them. He could tell Loki would be just the same. And the important people in his life, Tony never let go of.

Tony had been waiting his whole life for someone to captivate and match him, and Tony knew in his heart, he’d found that person in Loki.


End file.
